Ya Always Gotta Watch the Quiet Ones
by PaineMe
Summary: Rikku has trained Brother to answer her questions "correctly" so she could trick Paine, and for once it has worked. Paine doesn't know how she lost, but a bets a bet and she's not lair and never backs down from a challenge. Blindfolded she must define several items on touch and taste. Who will go too far with this prank? I'll give you some advice: You always have to watch the quiet


**Ya Always Gotta Watch the Quiet Ones**

Rikku has trained Brother to answer her questions "correctly" so she could trick Paine, and for once it has worked. Paine doesn't know how she lost, but a bets a bet and she's not lair and never backs down from a challenge. Blindfolded she must define several items on touch and taste. Who will go too far with this prank? I'll give you some advice: You always have to watch the quiet ones.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my creative ability if you want to call it that. I make no money of this. All characters and rights go to their respective owners

* * *

"How did I get in this position," Paine asked, blindfolded and sitting in a small bar stool, with a shot glass full of vodka to her left and four idiots to her right.

"You lost a bet. Now can you see anything," Rikku asked waving her hands in front of Paine as she bounded around, unable to contain her excitement.

"No. Can we get this over with," Paine asked slightly annoyed that she lost to Brother of all people. Then again she was almost positive he had cheated at Rikku's "trick question" game. Paine could hear Yuna giggle from across the room.

"Ok the rules are you have to eat whatever we give you. You can't sniff it but you can feel it. After you eat it, you have to tell us what it is. Understand," Rikku asked, still hopping around like a giant rabbit.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Can we hurry this up so I can figure out how I got all those questions wrong," Paine yelled crossing her arms.

"Ok, go on Paine try it," Rikku passed her the object to be guessed. Paine touched it with her tongue. _Hard, thin, a bit grainy, and salty. _She bit into the object in hand.

"Taste like a nacho," Paine said as she chewed it a bit more.

"Oh poopie, and I thought that was going to be hard," Rikku pouted and went to go sit next to Yuna.

"Me next, me next, the wiener goes next," Brother shouted practically in Paine's ear and shoving the small object in her hands.

"This better not be something gross because if it is Brother, I'm going to kill you."

"Just put it in your mouth, Paine," wined Brother.

"That's what he said," Gipple said next in line. Everyone laughed except Paine, who sat frustrated on the bar stool.

Paine began to rub the object over in her hand. _Hard but smooth with a hook at the end._ Slowly she placed the small object in her mouth with a good idea of what it could be. "Salty like a peanut," Paine stated. Her worry set aside for a moment.

"It's a cashew. Close enough try this Paine," Gipple said stepping up to her. He placed his object in her hands. She held it with one and felt out the object. _Round, smooth, and it has a stem or some thing sticking out the top._ She took a bite out of the object. "Juicy, yet crunchy but this is defiantly an apple. I'm surprised Gipple. I thought you would pick something a little more dangerous," Paine questioned Gipple as she set the apple down on the bar. She could hear someone giggling, then get up and rush for the elevator as she spoke. _Where could they be going?_

"I knew if I gave you something gross or disgusting like shoopuf poo, you'd bust me in my good eye and I'd be blind, "Gipple stated bluntly and sat down on the couch.

"Wow, you are learning something," Paine stated as she began a slow clap. Gipple thought about flicking her off but decided not to upset Paine and have his good eye forcibly removed from its socket with a spoon. "_She's threatened to do it before. Why would this be any different, among other things," _Gipple thought.

"My turn," Baralai said quietly handing her his object to be guessed. Paine didn't even bother to feel the object a just bit into it.

"It's a carrot. Are we done here," she asked ready to "figure out" how Brother had beaten her at a simple mind test.

"Paine you didn't even feel what the object was before you put it in your mouth. For all you know I could have handed you a knife or… or… some flan dung from the zoo in Bevelle," Baralai exclaimed.

"You wouldn't have done that. You know better than Gipple, Rikku and Brother combined. Besides your way to safe, the worse I think you could have done was given me a lemon," Paine said folding her arms. Baralai joined Gipple on the couch, his manhood had just been cut by two-thirds, as Yuna burst back in the room. Her face was beaming as she motioned for Rikku to stop Paine from taking off her blindfold so she could take her turn.

Rikku rushed over to Paine and pulled the blindfold down, shouting in Paine's face, "Wait I think we have one more object for you to define."

"You already had your turn Rikku," Paine said as she went to push the blindfold up.

"One more and I'll tell you where I got the test so you can figure it out," Rikku pleaded with Paine.

Paine figured that it might be far less violent if she just read the explanations in the book that Rikku got the test from, and not beat Brother for the answers he came up with. "Fine," Paine stated, arms crossed.

"Now you can't feel this one. Just eat it ok," Rikku coaxed Paine.

"Whatever just hand it over." Yuna placed the object in Paine's hands and folded her fingers over to grip it. Paine just shoved it in her mouth and bit down.

CRUNCH!

Both Paine and Yuna froze. Yuna because she wasn't expecting Paine to just shove the object in her mouth and bite down and Paine because whatever she had just bit down on had moved at the last second. Yuna began to turn red and placed her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Paine spit the object out into her hand and ripped of the blindfold. She found a half-eaten grasshopper wrapped in a worm in her hand.

"What the hell, Rikku." Paine looked up. That wasn't Rikku in front of her about to burst into tears in front of her.

"Yuna," Paine yelled in question.

"I didn't… I didn't think that you would…. I didn't think you would just shove it in your mouth like that and bite down…" Yuna laughed in between words before bursting into laughter. Brother looked over at Paine's hand.

"Eww, a grasshopper wrapped in worm. Paine you put that in your mouth." Everyone began to laugh, except Paine. She immediately stood up, face red with embarrassment, grabbed her shot glass and three bottles from the other side of the bar and stormed her way up to the bathroom and locked herself inside. Yuna made her way up to the bathroom, still laughing. She could her Paine furiously brushing her tongue and gargling in the bathroom.

"I'm… I'm sorry Paine… I thought it…I thought it would be funny it you felt a worm and grasshopper in your hand….I didn't think you would just….shove them in your mouth like that…" Yuna was in tears at the door, laughing away and doubled over in pain beside the door.

Paine just kept brushing and gargling. She'd get them back. Maybe she would use their toothbrushes to clean the bathroom, maybe she would hijack the ship while they slept and place them on Baaj Island, maybe she find their most embarrassing secrets and posted them at the next blitzball tournament. She didn't know what she was going to do, but when she gets drunk enough to forget what had happened and they're all asleep, she'd get them. Oh man, was she going to get them.

* * *

A/N: They always say that the quiet ones are the people you have to watch the most. They're always plotting something in their silence, and Yuna's no different. Hope you liked it. Review, and Favorite. ^_^

PS: Might be a second chapter for Paine's Revenge? "Revenge Is Sweet" maybe look for it in M or T ratings if I decide to write and upload.


End file.
